Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Manuck, Stephen B. 1.0 Description The value of a program project lies in the integration of the work of diverse investigators pursuing a unifying scientific goal. An instrumentation core becomes central to a program project by providing the shared technology, nurturing that technology, and supplying efficient means of communication. The aims of the Instrumentation Core support the over-arching goal of integrating investigators and methods and the critical but, more mundane, goal of obtaining the highest quality scientific data. Since the initiation of this program project, our emphasis has shifted away from the construction of electronic circuits and the development of biological measurement instrumentation to the development and maintenance of computer systems/networks and the integration of laboratory and ambulatory equipment with these systems/networks. We have increasingly recognized that it is more cost-effective to contract for special purpose equipment design and equipment modification. Similarly, we have evolved away from performing the programming of large special purpose signal detection and analysis packages to the use of commercially programmed packages. Our role has evolved into the testing of these packages and the development of special purpose routines that mesh with these packages to provide efficient data reduction and analyses geared specifically to the needs of the projects. This core supports the projects forming the program project in the areas of development, acquisition, and maintenance of software and instrumentation. The core is designed to consult and collaborate with other cores and the projects, as well as providing direct high-level technical service. Day-to-day activities ensure that the project hardware and software are current and operating appropriately. Typically such routine activities combine with technical consultation and 'hands-on' service whenever problems arise. The core, because of its role in developing and maintaining project software, is closely allied with the statistics core. This is particularly evident in areas such as data transfer, storage, and reduction. These activities will increase greatly given that data handling requirements inherent in the aims the current program project proposal. The volume of data generated by both brain imaging and ambulatory Table 1: Sample Active Task List: July, 2006 for Instrumentation Core procedures generate Subject Priority Status Due Date % Complete Responsible massive data files that Advise on baro ibiprogram 2 -In Progress Continuing 5% George must be checked, transformed, and reduced Aging Lab needs 2 - InProgress None 50% Michael without compromising our Data conversion / formatting for use 3 - Await Feedback NA 67% George high standards for data with Mindware integrity. We further view Delay Discountingrevisit 1 - In Progress Sept 25% Michael education as one aspect of the core. Our project Drive/Controller research 2 - InProgress August 85% Michael laboratories retain a good Janet RealOne removal/Oracle test 1 - In Progress July 75% Both competence level in installation computing and Keep this list updated 1- Continuing None 0% Both instrumentation; the core seeks to foster this Momentary assessmentarticle or 3 - Await Feedback NA 85% George presentation independence by increasing the level of More automatedanalysisfor spm2 2 - In Progress August 15% George technical expertise within OEM: Improve file/virus server 1- In Progress Sept 75% Michael the staffs of the project OEM: Janet's email recovery 1 - InProgress On Hold 50% Michael laboratories. OEM: Migrate George PC to 2 - Near Complete None 97% George The core is located in Domain/XP Western Psychiatric Prepare (Karen)PC 1 - Complete Now 100% George Institute and Clinic, where an electronics laboratory Respiratory data analysis 3 -Not Started Nov 0% George serves as an office and SPSS Publishing experiment 1 -In Progress Sept 50% Michael workspace. The Core also Steve/Endnote query 2 -In Progress Aug 25% Both has an office/work